


So Just for a Moment, Let's Be Still

by mlbee



Series: Running Home to You [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlbee/pseuds/mlbee
Summary: Sometimes you have a hard day, and you just need some snuggles.





	So Just for a Moment, Let's Be Still

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Leo, in honor of finding out that Jonas kisses boys.

“Hey,” Mikael texted Jonas one day. They’d known each other for a bit over a month. They’d met each others friends and generally been overwhelmed by each other. They still were figuring each other out, and it felt like something they were going to spend lifetimes doing.

“Hey :)” Jonas texted him back, and it felt like springtime. Like crisp, fresh air and sunshine. Mikael felt his heart warm, despite the anxieties that flooded it.

**Mikael:** Can I see you today?

**Jonas:** That sounds ominous…Everything okay?

**Mikael:** Yeah, everything is just too loud today.

**Jonas:** Want to come over? I’m just heading back from work.

**Mikael:** I”ll meet you there.  
**Mikael:** <3

He ducked out of his house, camera slung around his neck, and made his way to Jonas’s. He took pictures on the way there. People eating fast food on benches, gum stuck to the window of the tram stop, the underside of leaves as they blew in the wind. He was restless, but it didn’t help him like it usually did. He tapped his foot, heel bouncing and causing his whole leg to shake. But he got a glare from the old woman across from him, so he put his hands together and squeezed them tight between his thighs, repeatedly counting the number of stops until he needed to get off.

It was stuffy on the tram—slightly sticky from too many bodies crammed together in the early summer heat—and Mikael was eager for fresh air. As the tram approached his stop, his eyes alighted on Jonas, leaning against the plexiglass barrier, scrolling through his phone. His eyes turned upward as the tram stopped, and his mouth curled into a smile when Mikael descended, gulping the cooler afternoon air.

“Hi,” Jonas said approaching him.

“Hi,” Mikael said.

“I thought it’d be nicer to wait for you here,” Jonas said, answering the unspoken question in Mikael’s eyes. “That way I don’t have to walk all the way downstairs to let you in.”

“Cheeky,” Mikael muttered, bumping shoulders with Jonas who laughed and bumped him gently back. As they started walking he asked, “Are your roommates home?”

“I think so?” Jonas said, squinting in the sun. MIkael nodded. “We don’t have to hang out with them though. If you don’t want to.”

Mikael gave a faint smile to Jonas’s bright one. “How was work?” He asked, changing the subject before it got to heavy for him to hold.

“Fine,” Jonas said brightly. “Nothing super exciting. But I did get to unpack a lot of boxes of books which is always fun.”

“That does sound nice,” Mikael said. He felt calmer than he did on the tram. It was strange still, how he could get so comfortable with Jonas so quickly, quicker than anyone he’d met before.

“It was!” Joans said. “I swear I’m going to end up spending half my paycheck every week there because we always have so many good books.”

“Anything I would like?” Mikael asked.

“I don’t know,” Jonas said cocking his head and looking at him. “What _do_  you like?”

MIkael laughed at that. The bluntness of the question mixed with Jonas’s genuine curiosity made Mikael feel lighter than he had in days.

“I”m not sure,” he said kicking a small rock in front of him. It skittered in front of them and Jonas kicked it next, then Mikael again.

“No?” He asked, kicking the stone again where it clattered against the side of Jonas’s building.

“Nah,” MIkael admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets while they walked inside, and up the three flights of stairs to the boys’ flat. “I was focused on school for so long. And for years I’ve been so fixated on movies. I guess it’s been a while since I’ve read anything.”

“Well we’ll have to fix that,” Jonas said. He hobbled on one leg, then the other as he toed out of his shoes. He grabbed onto Mikael’s arm for balance and tugged on his hand once, gently, before heading into the apartment.

“Hey Mikael,” Isak greeted him from the couch.

“Hey guys,” he half waved.

“Boys,” Jonas said, slapping their hands.

“We’re about to play Fifa,” Magnus said. “Wanna join?”

“Nah I think we’re just gonna chill in my room if that’s cool,” Jonas said, and the boys nodded in understanding. “Want anything?” He asked Mikael, moving to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

“Just water is fine,” he said. Jonas handed him a glass and he took a sip, watching him rummage around in cupboards for a snack. Eventually they squeezed past the boys in the living room and made it to Jonas’s bedroom. It was fairly small. Only enough space for a double bed, a dresser, and a bookshelf.

Jonas put his food down on the bookshelf and peeled his shirt off his back. Mikael flushed as he sat down, still not used to this. The tan planes of his back stretched and glistened slightly where he had started to sweat underneath his backpack. His throat went dry and he wondered how it would feel when he ran his hands over Jonas’s back. The thought alone half made him want to panic. He liked where they were, and he wasn’t ready to rush anything. But he had to admit he was curious. He wondered what it would feel like if he fully felt that attraction instead of the idea of the attraction. What it would feel like to actually feel _him_ , rather than the stomach flipping sensations of the unknown. He was excited for the day, whenever that may be, however far down the line. But for now, he was content to watch the white cotton slip over Jonas’s shoulders and down his back before he turned and made his way in front of Mikael.

“Hi,” he said, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together.

Mikael breathed in deep through his nose, closed his eyes. “Hi,” he said.

“You all right?” Jonas asked as he pulled back, one hand running through Mikael’s hair.

Mikael nodded, eyes still closed. “Just overwhelmed,” he whispered, slightly ashamed, but unable to stop himself from telling Jonas.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jonas asked. His hands trailed down Mikael’s arms, picking up his hands and lacing their fingers together.

“There’s nothing to really talk about,” Mikael said. “Sometimes the world is just a lot.”

He wasn’t lying exactly. But it wasn’t true that there was nothing to talk about. He could talk about his job, and how much he hated it. He could talk about his parents and how they had expectations for him he knew in his heart he wouldn’t fill. He could talk about this siblings and how much he liked them but how sometimes it was easier to just not talk to them about things. He could talk about the boys and how they’re all good, but you know how they are. There were a lot of things he could talk about. But right now he just needed a quiet place to rest.

“Okay,” Jonas said. “We don’t have to talk. Do you want to do something instead? Watch a movie? Read a book?” He teased on the last one and Mikael smiled.

“I just want to be alone with you if that’s okay?”

Jonas smiled at him and hugged him tight around the neck. Mikael held him around the middle and buried his face into Jonas’s chest while he pressed a kiss into the top of Mikael’s hair.

“Yeah that’s okay.”

They lay together for a while, just being together. Jonas talked more about work, asked questions about Mikael’s life without probing too deep. He played with Mikael’s fingers and brushed his lips across his temple, whispered into his ear. They laughed and argued about unimportant things and Mikael was starting to feel human again.

“How do you do it?” He asked a while later, gently stroking the points of a cactus on Jonas’s windowsill.

“Do what? Keep plants alive?” He asked. He was stretched out on the bed, one arm tucked behind him, rucking his shirt up at the hip, exposing a small corner of tan skin. The other hand was resting on Mikael’s knee, thumb absentmindedly rubbing circles. Mikael thought he looked impossibly beautiful, and he wanted to take a picture.

“No,” he laughed. “I mean how do you calm me down?”

“I calm you down?” He asked, eyes brightening ever so slightly.

“Yeah,” Mikael said like it was the most obvious thing. He really didn’t know how Jonas didn’t see it. He fingered the corners of his camera, lifting it up gently into his lap, tracing the familiar gears and switches and buttons.

He shrugged. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I don’t think I’m doing anything specific.”

“That’s why it’s so strange.”

“Is it that strange?”

Mikael nodded. “It’s like Allah picked you out special for me.”

“Maybe He wants me to help you go through life.”

“I hope so,” he admitted. Jonas’s face didn’t move, but somehow he was smiling, and Mikael clicked the camera. Then he smiled for real, all white teeth and fawning eyes.

“Does that help you?” Jonas asked.

“Taking pictures of you?” Mikael asked clicking again. His teeth scraped his lower lip trying to hide his smile. “Yeah a bit.”

Joans rolled his eyes and sat up. “I meant taking pictures in general, you dork.” He plucked the camera out of Mikael’s hands and set it on him. He clicked a few pictures of Mikael staring into the lens before he answered.

“Yeah it does,” Mikael said. “Drawing too. Or any type of art really. But drawing is the most accessible.”

“Oh that reminds me!” Jonas said, jumping up. He put the camera down on the bed and rushed out of the room. Before Mikael could even really think about what was happening, Joans was back, rummaging through his green backpack. “I got this for you today.”

He produced a small black notebook from his bag and placed it in Mikael’s hands. It was nondescript, simple, with blank, unlined pages on the interior.

“It’s nothing special really,” Jonas said. “But I saw it at the store today, and something about it reminded me of you. I thought it was really simple but really impressive.”

“You bought me a sketchbook?” Mikael asked, eyes wide.

“Well, yeah,” Jonas said. He tucked his hands in his pockets as he continued speaking. “It’s not a proper sketchbook. It’s really just plain paper. But yeah, I thought it might be useful.”

Mikael didn’t say anything, just looked at the notebook with wonder.

“You don’t have to use it if you want,” Jonas said, obviously nervous about Mikael’s lack of response.

“Of course I’m gonna use it,” Mikael said.

“Yeah?” His voice was as quiet as his eyes.

“Yeah,” Mikael breathed. “It’s perfect.”

“I don’t know about perfect,” Jonas started, but Mikael cut him off with a kiss. It was quick, surprising both of them, but he was so overcome with affection for the curly haired boy in front of him that he couldn’t help it. This boy was gentle and patient and made a space of calm in the chaotic something of Mikael’s life. And now he bought him a sketchbook? Mikael didn’t ever think he’d get this lucky.

“It’s perfect, Jon,” he said. “Thank you.”

“It was nothing,” Jonas said, bashful.

Mikael shook his head and kissed him again. “Not nothing. Nothing you ever do is nothing.”

“You know that doesn’t really make sense?” Jonas teased.

MIkael rolled his eyes and murmured, “Just take the damn compliment.”

“If I take it will you kiss me again?”

Mikael smiled against Jonas’s mouth and breathed the word, “Deal,” before slotting their lips together again. His hands wove around Jonas’s head, and Jonas’s arms wrapped around his waist, tugging him closer until they were chest to chest. Mikael pulled him back, until Jonas was hovering overtop of him, legs on either side of Mikael’s, pushing him back into the bed. He stopped when his head hit the pillow and melted into Jonas’s kisses. They were wet, and Mikael liked that he could taste Jonas's smile. It was simple, easy. Everything with Jonas was easy. Mikael could feel every sort of possibility that life held for him whenever he was with Jonas. And normally that made him panicky, like the world was too much, too loud, too overwhelming.

But with Jonas, here, in these quiet spaces he carved into Mikael’s life? It felt like he’d learned how to breathe again. And he knew he was never going to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](http://whenispeakicrossmyfingers.tumblr.com/)! <3


End file.
